The present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring access to each of a plurality of unrelated host computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of tracking computer usage, and costs associated with the computer usage, by authorized users of different computer networks.
Many organizations, both in government and in private industry, rely on access to centralized computer facilities. Use of remote access capabilities to centralized computer facilities is generally desirable in order to facilitate use of computer resources and improve productivity. Remotely located individuals who are, for example, traveling on business, often need to access their organization""s computer. A concern of many organizations is monitoring the costs of remote users accessing the host computer or computer network of the company, in addition to tracking the usage of computer time and various costs associated with that time.
Typically, each organization""s computer facility tracks computer usage internally and generates various reports based on that information. Also, the costs associated with remotely dialing up an organization""s computer facilities, such as the telephone line charges, are reported separately by each of the one or more long distance line carriers utilized by the remotely located computer users. Additional costs of maintaining a remotely accessible computer network, such as supporting an information services person or department to handle difficulties with remote access by authorized users, may take up significant resources particularly in smaller organizations.